Surprise wedding
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin is fed up of being engaged and wants to be married. Arthur, with the help of Morgana, Gwaine and Leon sets out to give Merlin what he wants. Radted 'M' t be safe. Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head. Let me know what you think._

_Rated 'M' to be safe. Only light malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked into a pub and ordered two beers at the bar. He was meeting his friend Merlin. Arthur knew that something was wrong with Merlin and everytime he asked, Merlin would put on a smile. Say he's fine and act ok for a while before looking sad again.<p>

Knowing that Gwaine was Merlin's best friend and the person who Merlin told everything to, asked him to find out what was wrong with him. Gwaine pointed out that what Merlin told him was told with secrecy. So they came up with a sneaky plan. Gwaine would ring Arthur when Merlin would walk in the pub and keep it on so Arthur could listen. It was sneaky and wrong, but Arthur was desperate, he had to find out what was wrong with Merlin.

Gwaine saw Merlin through the window and rang Arthur. Arthur answered the phone and could hear people in the pub talking in the background. Arthur sat down keeping his phone to his ear to listen.

Gwaine got off his bar stool when he saw Merlin walk up to him and hugged him. "Merlin. I'm glad you came." Gwaine let go of Merlin and picked up his phone with one hand and picked up his pint of beer in the other. "I got you a drink in."

"Thanks." Merlin said as picked up his drink and followed Gwaine to a secluded corner in the pub. Merlin sat down and took a sip of his drink. "So. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"What's going on with you Merlin. And don't lie."

Merlin sighed and lifted up his left hand and showed the back of it to Gwaine. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to the ring on the finger next to his little one."

"It's an engagement ring Merlin."

"Yeah it is. Looks kind of lonely sat there on my finger by itself doesn't it?"

"Ah." Gwaine said, understanding straight away.

"You want to get married."

"Yes. I have been with Arthur for four years. Dated for a month before having sex. Spent eleven months having mind blowing sex before he asked me to move in. A year later he proposes to me. Excited. I say yes, staying awake with him all night to see if we can break the bed whilst we celebrated. The next morning Arthur was all mouth, planning this and that and how we could marry. Me all the while with a stupid grin on my face is thinking. 'We meet, a year later he asks me to live with him, the second year he proposes to me, will the third year be our wedding day?' Apparently not. Two years later and still nothing. A couple months after he proposed it was just like being boyfriends again. Nothing was ever mentioned of the wedding. Do you know that when we are out and people ask us when we are going to set a date, Arthur just says 'I dunno' and it's not mentioned again then."

"Why don't you tell him that you want to get married now."

"Perhaps he just isn't ready to get married, and if he isn't and I bring it up then I am pushing him."

"If Arthur didn't want to marry you then he wouldn't have propsed Merlin."

"How do you know that. I have known people who have got engaged and stayed engaged, never marry, they just do it becuase fiance is a step up from girlfriend and boyfriend, girlfriend and girlfriend or boyfirend and boyfriend or whatever."

"Merlin."

Merlin stood up. "I'm gonna get going. See you later."

When Gwaine was sure that Merlin had left the pub and was out of sight, Gwaine put the phone to his ear. "Did you hear that?"

_"I did. I need to do something."_

"I suggest you do it quickly Arthur. Merlin was nearly in tears when he left here. Let me know when you've worked out what to do."

_"Alright. Thanks again Gwaine."_

"Your welcome." Gwaine put his phone away and pulled Merlin's beer towrds him, shame to let it go to waste. He thought.

* * *

><p>Morgana turned her telly off and stood up when she saw that Arthur had let himself into her flat. "Let yourself in why don't you." she said sarcastically.<p>

"I have done. Listen Morgana I need your help. I have fucked up big time with Merlin and I need your help."

"What have you done to him?"

Arthur sat down and explained everything to her. Once he explained it all. Morgana nodded. "I'll sort everything."

"Thank you Morgana. Doesn't matter how much it will cost I don't care."

"How soon do you want to get married?"

"As soon as."

"I know someone who knows someone that owes them a favour. If I pull some strings. I can get you two married on Saturday."

"This Saturday coming. It's only Wednesday."

"I am aware of what day it is Arthur. I know people who know people and I am owed favours. Leave it with me. All you have to do is get Merlin there." she said and held her hand out to Arthur. "What?" he asked.

"If you want me to sort everything out and cost is not important, then hand over your credit card along with the pin." Arthur took his card out of his wallet and gave her his card along with his pin number. "How am I supposed to get Merlin to the place where we are to marry in his best suit. I can't lie to Merlin. He always sees straight through me."

"Be thankful that I am an excellent liar and very believable." Morgana picked up her phone and started to dial a number. "Who are you ringing?" Morgana answered Arthur by putting her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

_"Hello?"_

"Merlin. It's Morgana." she said in an excited voice.

_"Hey Morgana. What's up with you. You sound happy."_

"Well. Me and Leon have been together for six years now and we was talking all last night and this morning and we've decided to get married. I know a few people and have called in some favours and we are getting married on Saturday in that registry office that sits at top of the hill from me and Leon. Arthur is best man and I want you to give me away."

_"Congratulations Morgana. I'm so happy for you. Of course I will give you away. But what about Uther."_

"I want you to Merlin. Keep this to yourself until I say otherwise because me, Leon, Arthur and you are the only ones who know up to now."

_"Okay. Congratulations again Morgana."_

"Thank you Merlin. Bye." Morgana put the phone down and picked it up again and started to dial another number. "Who are you ringing now?"

"Leon. If Merlin rings him to congratulate him, the poor bloke will wonder what's going on."

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into his and Arthur's flat and found Arthur sat on the settee. Arthur stood up and followed Merlin into the bedroom who was hanging something up. "What's in there?"<p>

Merlin turned to find Arthur right behind him. "My suit for Saturday." he said before kissing Arthur. "The wedding." Arthur said.

"Yep. It's white Arthur."

"White?"

"Yeah. White suit, blue tie and a blue rose on my lapel."

"Why blue?"

"Matches my eyes and her dress, she says."

"She's not wearing white?"

"Nope. What colour is your suit?"

"Grey. A light grey. And I'm guessing a blue tie and rose as well." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Merlin kissed Arthur once more and wiggled out of his hold. "I'm going for a shower." Merlin took his top off and walked out of the bedroom, pausing at the door to look over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Stupid question." Arthur replied and followed Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur was so surprised by how quick Morgana had done everything. "Have you ever thought about becoming a wedding planner?" he asked her when she showed him all the things that she had done. Him and Merlin were to marry at half past eleven. Everyone was coming, people who had other plans cancelled them so they could go to their wedding.<p>

"You're honeymoon is booked and paid for. I don't know where you're going. It's your wedding present from father. You leave at eight o'clock Sunday morning for three weeks. Good job you and Merlin work for Uther. He has already put you down for four weeks off so you have a week to yourselves when you return."

"That's very generous."

"Of course it is. He wanted to do this. His only son is getting married."

* * *

><p>Friday night Merlin frowned at Arthur. "Why are you looking so nervous?"<p>

"I'm nervous about tomorrow Merlin."

"Why? It's not as if it's us getting married." Arthur gave a shaky laugh.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Merlin stood up and opened it to find Leon there. "You alright?"

"I'm nervous." Leon lied.

"Arthur is as well. Actually, he looks more nervous than you."

Merlin let Leon in and walked into his and Arthur's bedroom. He had to pick up his suit and stuff for tomorrow. He was spending the night at Leon and Morgana's whilst Leon stayed at their flat.

When Merlin shut the bedroom door behind him, Leon looked at Arthur. "Will you calm down." he whispered.

"I can't help it Leon, what if tomorrow when he finds out the truth he will say no."

"Why will he say no? He has been miserable for months because you aren't married yet."

Merlin came out of the room and walked up to Arthur. "I'm going. See you tomorrow."

Arthur stood up and kissed Merlin. Giving them some privacy, Leon walked into the kitchen. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, being careful not to squash his suit, he deepened the kiss and nibbled Merlin's bottom lip, making him moan. He pulled back and looked into Merlin's dazed eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." Merlin placed one more kiss on Arthur's lips shouted 'bye' to Leon and left.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop fidgeting." Uther said, watching as Arthur kept shuffling from one foot to the other whilst waiting for Merlin. "You're wasting your breath Uther. I've done nothing but say that to him and telling him to calm down all morning. It's a waste of time." Arthur looked ahead and saw the vicar nod his head. "Everyone stand please." he said.<p>

All the guests stood and Merlin walked through the doors with Morgana on his arm, he frowned a bit, wondering why everyone was paying more attention to him then Morgana. _Hopefully, I'll be in Morgana's place soon._ He thought, he looked ahead and saw Arthur beaming at him with Leon stood next to him smiling at Morgana.

When they reached the front, Morgana and Leon were in the middle and Arthur was stood next to Leon and Merlin next to Morgana. She looked at Leon and smiled. "And swap." she said. Arthur and Leon swapped places and Morgana stood on the outside of Merlin, gently pushing him next to Arthur.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "What's going on?" Leon and Morgana backed back a little.

"Marry me now Merlin."

"Now? It's Leon and Morgana's wedding."

"It's not. We set it all up between us. It's a surprise wedding Merlin. It's our wedding. Marry me Merlin."

Arthur sighed with relief when Merlin beamed at him. "Yes. I love you so much." Merlin, forgetting that everyone was watching, wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him.

The vicar cleared his throat. "We have yet to get to that part Mr Emrys."

The guests laughed and Merlin blushed, pulling slightly away from Arthur. "Lets get married."

"Lets." Merlin said, smiling back at Arthur before they faced the vicar.

* * *

><p>Arthur carried Merlin into their flat. "Welcome home Mr Pendragon." Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur. "Why did we leave the reception so early?"<p>

"We have to be up early to get to the airport. Leon helped me pack everything once you left last night. We finally finished at half past one in the morning."

"I understand now why you was more nervous than Leon last night."

Arthur carried Merlin into their bedroom and placed him on his feet. They undressed each other and made their way over to the bed. Merlin laid down with Arthur on top of him. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin cupped Arthur's face. "Make love to me Arthur."

"With pleasure." he whispered as he lowered his lips to Merlin's.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
